


Our Secret Rendezvous

by Sentimental_Meteor



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, POV First Person, Teenage characters, kinda crackfic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentimental_Meteor/pseuds/Sentimental_Meteor
Summary: “I sent cupid to shot her heart for me but I guess Bonnie is just that good at dodging arrows.”Bubbline AU.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a bunch of Bubbline fics (unfinished) in one of my laptop folders. One of it is this and it's such a waste not to post this. Sigh.
> 
> The date of this file is way back December 28, 2016. Crap. Such a waste. Just gonna share it here since I guess my younger self spent also a lot of time writing this stuff. :)

I don’t know what came to me to think this kind of thing.

I was just sitting comfortably in my uncomfortable red couch (don't ask me how) back in my crib when suddenly my thoughts went spiraling and started shouting ideas.

Currently, I am walking along the busy street of Cadbury Lane. (I know right? Who would name a street after a chocolate merchandise?)

But if you’re thinking what is “this kind of thing” I’m talking about. Jeez. It's just simple - 'annoy' the hell out of Bonnie.

You know my long time crush... that’s Bonnie. Oh wait, sorry you still don't know that right? Well, allow me the pleasure of describing her.

One word. Perfect.

I know! That clearly sounds like I'm biased but she's really a perfect person... in my eyes. 

I don't know when I started seeing her like that but I know Bonnie since we were kids. 

She was a nerd back in the days, I mean she's still now but long time ago she was this kid with braces and glasses and people don't talk to her (except for our little bunch of friends) and then puberty came and she became a goddess. Hahaha.

But hey! I’m serious here. She’s still beautiful ever since… well, ever.

Anyway, she stopped wearing eyeglasses, just contacts and then her braces were removed for scientific reasons I don't really understand, go ask her dentist, they clearly know why. That was the time when her other friends suggested her to change ways. To have a “makeover”. But in a friendly way of course.

Lady, Fiona, Cake, and LSP (That's just her initials because come on! What kind of parents would name their child like that?) "threatened" her because we all know that Bonnie is really beautiful. She just didn't want all the attention she'll be having.

P.S. She didn’t need a makeover. She’s already beautiful, like I told you before.

Actually, I don't know the whole story since I was gone for the summer that time but when I came back we tried to have a little get together, the two of us hanging out.

We made plans together and set up a meeting place. That time I just passed her because if my memory serves right, Bonnie has blonde hair and that color is definitely not bubblegum pink. Not ever. They're like a mile away in the color wheel. What’s more, I'm busy finding a girl with a blonde hair (the best way to find someone - checking out their hair) and I didn't take a freaking glance that there's another girl there.

Anyway, she called me, the pink-haired girl. Of course I'm confused. I was like 'Who is this model? Who does she think she is? Talking to me, a mere stranger. Go away! I'm busy finding my girl’ *cough* *cough* Sorry, I just felt using the word ‘my girl’.

I guess my look showed what my mind was thinking about because she laughed, (like Bonnie). I also noticed she had a dimple (like Bonnie) and then suddenly, I noticed all other things about her. Finally, she introduced me as "Bonnibel" and I passed out cold in the street.

Just kidding.

My heart only stopped for a moment, like it skipped for a beat or something. My mind was thinking. 'What happened? What did you all do to my precious Bonnie?! She's this innocent kid I've been protecting from mean boys and girls and you all changed her.' (Take note that I’m blaming others and not Bonnie. Am I really that biased?)

When school came back, Lady had me cornered and talked to me saying that Bonnie herself wanted the changed. I kind of believe her but there's still this voice at the back of my head that's telling me that they threatened Bonnie especially when you know that LSP is included in their little group of famous friends.

Oh yeah, they’re all famous. Sorry forgot to tell you that. But huh. Funny how I'm included in this circle of friends but I'm not famous. So flocks and flocks of boys would offer their hands to her (not physically, of course. It's just a metaphor, and not for marriage but as a lover. Same thing...) but she would turn them all down. (I just don’t get her.)

She often would say that she's busy with work - student council - and other school clubs and activities like science, swimming, theater and drama, calligraphy, chess, archery, tennis- Oh my god Bon! You all do this?! I didn't even know we had a calligraphy club back at school. Anyway, there are still a bunch of activities she participated and joined.

She's also that kind of person who would think of others before herself. I guess that's another reason why people like her very much. Be it as a friend or more than a friend.

Hey, if you're thinking that I am crushing her just for her looks. You're wrong. Now that I think about it, I think my feelings for her started way back when we were kids on that day on the park. (That's really a long story).

But back to my plan, remember the 'annoy'-the-hell-out-of-Bonnie part? Well, you see, when you're best friend/crush/love of your life started to become busy with her life, so busy with so much things whether it’s a school or club activity, you'll become a wreck thinking if she could still remember you under a metric ton of papers and lab equipment.

Yeah, I'll admit it now. She's making me crazy. And scared. 

Scared because I'm scared. (that doesn't make sense right?) Clearing things up, I'm scared that one day she'll forget me easily. I'm scared that she will replace me with another person, a far better person than me. You see, my life is a mess. Bad things happened to me...But no, I don't want to talk about it.

And so you'll start to make her notice you and make yourself damn good enough. And you "annoy" her. That’s the best quality I could only offer. I’m not that good in expressing feelings. Or any emotional thing-y.

Anyway, my plan this time is to convince her (and tease) to walk with me and maybe confess along the way.

Oh yeah, another thing I forgot. I already confessed to Bonnie... in a subtle way of course and that's maybe why Bonnie always thought I'm not serious.

I gave her presents. With an 'I love you' card.

I gave her flowers. With a sweet and sugary fragrant smell.

I gave her chocolates and shaped it to be heart-shaped.

I baked her a cake. Topped with an 'I love you' icing.

I baked her cookies. With heart sprinkles.

I always write songs about her.

I serenaded her in front of all the whole town... (or school. Same thing.)

I sent cupid to shot her heart for me but I guess Bonnie is just that good at dodging arrows.

I said I love you so many times. At different occasions...

I kissed her in the middle of the school hallway.

.

.

.

Okay, so a bunch of that were exaggerated (so exaggerated. Hahaha.) and some of those were things I'd been hopelessly dreaming about every night but I think you got my idea right? You saw my point. (By the way, there’s only one thing I did in the list. Sigh. Poor me.)

You see, I don't know if she even likes girls in a romantic way or what. But one time, we were playing truth and dare (care of LSP). And someone asked her what team she's playing for, or if she like girls in _that_ way. She just shrugged her shoulders and my phone rang. Yes! In the middle of the game. Talk about bad luck right? So, I ignored it but they didn't. They said I should take it. I didn't want to. But they insist I should. (Stupid friends) So, I excused myself and took the call outside.

I didn't hear what she said. Damn it!

I didn't want to ask her or anyone because that would make me look like I have a motive for her. So, that's it. I didn't have a clue. Poor me.

There was almost a time that I gave up Bonnie because I really think that she's straight.

Ugh. Why do I have to fall in love with my best friend?! ‘Especially my straight laced perfect best friend?’

But I don't give up... kind of.

I don't know how many times Bonnie already broke my heart (unknowingly of course) but she's a savage when it comes to that. I already started to think my heart became undead and numb due to her dense mind.

She's so freaking smart why couldn't she just see that I love her?

What's more heartbreaking is that she replies my ‘I love yous’ with ‘I love yous’ too.

_"Aww. I love you too, Marcy. Thanks for the chocolate. I'm so lucky you’re my best friend."_

_"...Sure thing, Bon."_

Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't have to be cruel to say that I'm being friend-zoned here. It's clearly obvious.

UGH. JUST WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DENSE, BONNIBEL?!

But as I was saying before, I don’t know what came to me to think this kind of thing.

Maybe because of the weather. It was a sunny day. And my day started good for me.

Or maybe it was because of the food I just ate.

Or maybe because it's Friday and our Principal and all the teachers excused themselves for the Annual Teacher Conference. So yeah, no classes! Yes!! Thank glob it's Friday! (TGIF! TGIF!)

Or wait maybe because there's no one at home to scold me. And I could eat all the ice cream in the fridge. (PS. I already ate it)

Or maybe because as I was watching TV, chilling, eating ice cream, my eyes caught something. An old picture frame with a picture of Bonnie and me in our younger years. It's hard to describe the photo since it's a candid shot of us laughing together. But we're happy, with arms hooked around each other and Bonnie without glasses. It's cute. She's cute.

I think that’s really the reason why I suddenly rushed out of my house to go to Bonnie's house.

Because I miss her.

Sure, we always meet at school but Bonnie's busy even at school. Once upon a time, we always meet every weekend but now we don't.

So I grabbed this opportunity to pop up in her house. Nice plan right?

I suddenly stop at my tracks when I reach my destination, her house. Well, more like her mansion.

Oh yeah! That's another thing I forgot. She's super rich. So yeah, Bonnie's really perfect. 

I breathe in for luck and push the gate open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHHA.
> 
> I'm laughing at my style of writing. Clearly, the me four years ago, is such a douche and super gay. Gosh, I don't write stuff like this anymore. Hahaha.
> 
> Anyway, I didn't edit anything about this stuff but I'm gonna post some since this is such a waste, even if this is unfinished. :))


	2. Chapter 2

There's a great distance between the main house and the main gate. Before reaching the front doors, I still have to walk for about a hundred feet, passed their big parking lot and their fountain because every rich family has a fountain in front of their mansion - basic rules of the rich. But I'm not visiting the family like every Sunday Afternoon Visit.

I'm here for Bonnibel.

So I took a small detour around the house, stepping out of the footpath and walking the mini forest surrounding their lands. (Yeah, just imagine how big is their compound that there are actual trees growing here)

Anyway, I know what I'm doing. I passed trees until I stop to look at our tree house. Again, " _OUR_ ". I smiled because there were so many memories there. That tree house is also the sign that I'm almost there.

Walking a little bit more, I could already see Bonnie's balcony.

My heart was beating fast at this point and I don't know if it's because I'm excited or I'm scared… or maybe it's both.

I checked my surroundings and there I saw the usual tree I used to climb. I also picked some pebbles along the way and put in my pockets. (If you're asking where I picked it up... well, I hope their landscape gardener wouldn't be mad at me since I kind of 'rearranged' some decorations along the way.)

Again, I breathe in and breathe out before grabbing the lower branches of the tree, pushing myself up.

I climbed using branches as hand and footholds and stopped at the large branch that would lead me closer to the balcony.

It took a little bit of effort and time but I'm now at the end of branch. (Not really at the end. Don't want to fall down.) The balcony is only a meter away from me. I could jump over there but I have something planned for.

I bring out the pebbles I've been keeping at my pockets and throw it at the sliding door. I lightly threw it as to not break the glass. I did this again and again until I heard something at the other side of the door.

Well, you could say that I have a plan.

My plan is this... When Bonnie bothers to check outside, I would act cool. Maybe add a Twilight scene there (PS. Bonnie didn't like the movie, she said it's pure stupid) like "Hey there Bella". I know it's the lamest thing I could think of and I don't even know if there was a scene like that! But eh, whatever. Anyway, I know in myself that I could pull out this trick since I was up in the tree and that scene would totally look cool and awesome to me.

But when Bonnie opened her balcony doors, my plan crumbled into dust.

I was left gaping like a fish out of the fish tank, staring at her.

She opened the door slightly, her head jutting out at first but the moment she saw me, she slid both doors to her left and right and walked out there like some supermodel out of a fashion magazine.

I am awestruck. Even if she's just wearing a baggy t-shirt, short shorts, and her nerdy glasses, and I'm certain that _that_ is her studying outfit for the day, she still looks like a princess to me. Seeing her fully walking towards me and having some curtain effect on her background due to a wind passing by makes it more constricting to my throat... and my gut, and my heart.

I'm whipped so hard and she's turning my world upside down.

I would've rolled my eyes from seeing her like that. Because seriously, it looks like the gods took the time and effort in shaping her to be so perfect. _How biased._

But I didn't roll my eyes. I could have if I was only her best friend.

If I was only her best friend, I would tease her a lot. Push her to pick a suitor. I wouldn't also give them 'the glare' most people find scary. (But here's my take, they're all not good for her.)

If I was only her best friend, I would force her to have a boyfriend already so her love life would be fulfilled. I think that's the only thing Bonnie still didn't have in her perfect life plan.

If I was only her best friend, I wouldn't be so protective over her, like I'm some guard protecting her from the bad guys.

Maybe I'm just making excuses...

Maybe I'm really just a selfish person all along. Am I really good for her? Is it okay for me to fall in love with my childhood BFF?

I always have these thoughts. Always. Sometimes, I force these thoughts out of my head and forget it. But even though it's already at the back part of my head, it always creeps back, leading me to fall into the abyss of overthinking things. Sometimes it's making me cringe and cry. But I won't give up... well, except for that time... (Ah! Sorry, I got sidetracked again. I overthink a lot of things. Sorry.)

But as I was saying I don't only see her as my best friend, I also see her as my crush - long time crush...

Fine, fine!

I know "crush" won't do justice for what I felt about her. So, let's say "more than friends". Pretty much that's what I felt about her. Right?

I was taken out from my fantasies when Bonnibel cried out my name.

"Marceline, what are you doing there?!"

I must have blanked out for a while since I didn't realize she was already leaning on her balcony railing and looking at me with so much concern.

"Come here!" she hissed, looking up at me with those wide blue eyes. "You might fall down."

I smiled internally since I wouldn't want her to see me smiling (she might think I'm a creep and a perv - Oh glob! Wait, please don't think I'm a pervert. As I was saying before, I love Bonnie with all my heart... Eek. Wait. That's so cheesy. Kill me now!)

"Hello-" I still haven't finished my greeting when my foot slipped down the branches as I was standing up.

I heard a scream. And I'm pretty sure that wasn't me but Bonnibel. I know her scream, trust me.

Luckily, I didn't fell down but I'm down with my arms and leg wrapped on the branch - like a koala.

"Marceline!" I heard Bonnibel say my name and a shuffling before she said, "Grab my hand, quick!"

I looked up and saw that Bonnibel, with outstretched arms, was leaning over the balcony, offering her hand. She was too far from me, that I know, but I still stretched my arm. She then realized that it was no use after all. The only thing I could do is to jump over, carefully of course, or (gulp) die. Okay. I was joking there. Probably broken bones, yes.

I slowly pushed myself up so I could jump to the balcony but as I was pushing myself up, I heard a snap coming from the branch I am situated.

I winced at the sound not because it's a sign of me falling down – well, that too - but because it reminded me of the time my bones were broken during the intramural sports meet of which I was carried to the clinic and ended up on a stretcher to send to the nearest hospital. That very night, I wake up with Bonnie beside me. Only Bonnie.

Bonnibel climbed over the balcony rails. "Marcy! Come on!" She was too close to me now but still a good few feet away. The only thing I could do now is to stand up and jump a little bit... So I did it.

I have complete faith over Bonnie. Like I said before, she's perfect, and she does sports. So I know she could carry my weight.

The moment she got a grip on my right hand with her left hand, she immediately tightened her hold around it. It was angled in the wrong way so it really hurt a lot but I tried to force the pain out of my mind. She pulled me roughly to her body and I took away my hand from her to grab onto the railing with both hands. (It kind of looked like I was hugging her but I was really just grabbing for my dear life.)

Not long after, I felt her left hand at my back.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She scolded me.

My heart at this point was beating loudly at my chest because of adrenalin rush or whatever. The only time my heart rate changed was when Bonnie placed her head on my left shoulder - because my heart completely stopped at that. Damn you, Bonnie. Don't make my heart stop.

Okay so not literally stopped but it skipped a beat - is that what they call it?

A feeling of dizziness washed over me when I realized where we were standing. We were literally outside the balcony and just barely hanging on the balcony railing three floors above the ground! The sick feeling started because of Bonnie. Now because of her, my legs feels like jelly and I could just plummet to my death if I don't hold onto the railing tightly.

"Climb over." Bonnie said to me. I was about say a sneaky remark like "Yes, boss" when the words got stuck on my throat so I just nodded my head as a reply and be ready for another hour of scolding coming from my dear Bonnibel.


	3. Chapter 3

“Uhm. Bon. Are you not going to ask why I am here?” I asked her. We are definitely inside her room now and I don’t know what else to do.

The moment I got on the other side of the balcony, my knees buckled and I just sat there on the floor. Looking like a helpless puppy. Augh. That’s so embarrassing but I just couldn’t stand, you know.

So when Bonnie saw me on the floor, she looked at me with her questioning eyes. I feel like it says, _what the heck are you doing on the floor you damn shit who I have to save and just ruined my day?_...

I just hope that it really isn’t.

I looked far in the distance but I felt her step closer to me and I couldn’t help but look at her now. She sat beside me, on her knees. Suddenly, she gripped my arms and draped it around her neck. She was pulling me up when I let my arm go free from her.

“No. No, wait. You don’t have to carry me.” I chuckled slowly, a bit embarrassed that Bonnie was about to carry me. “Just pull me up. I can still walk, you know.”

I definitely heard something from her but I couldn’t make it out. I gave out my hand to her so she could help me stand on my own two feet.

I looked at our intertwined hands and let myself indulge in the feeling of Bonnie gripping it, holding my hand. 

Once upon a time, we were always holding hands. I just don’t know what happened and why didn’t we do that little act of affection anymore. Oh crush it. I know very well what happened. We grew up from being kids and well, it would be really awkward now. Right?

I was pulled back from my fantasies when I found myself standing in front of her. _At least, I don’t feel like a jelly anymore._ And then I take my hand away from Bonnie.

That was the time when I realized she had been holding _my_ hand and that she wasn’t the first one who let go first. I was. The thought of me not letting go first and the endless possibility of what may happened after that made me regret why the heck did I took my hand away from her.

And then I felt guilty because Bonnie could just be thinking about my well-being and not about my feelings. Or maybe I’m just over thinking things again. Then, I realized it’s just a small thing. I shouldn’t be making a big deal out of this. My thoughts went dead after that. Or I forced to.

I looked at her but she wasn’t facing me. She was sliding the door now and she invited me in.

It’s been a long time since I’ve been in her room. The last time that I’ve been here was probably a summer ago when the Becket family held their company anniversary in their house. Bonnie invited me as her ‘plus one’ - as what they call it - while Greg took Marshall. We just sneaked out since it’s a formal party full of rich and older people and we really stood out since we’re a bunch of teenagers. We spent the whole evening in Bonnie’s room along with Benedict - their younger brother and just binge watched all Disney cartoon movies they all have.

Her room still looks the same. Of course, what am I expecting? Although, parts of it are changed too, like the bed sheets and the curtains but other than that it still looks familiar to me. From the cold rush of the air-conditioning unit that clings through my skin when I entered the room, to the air freshener that smells so sickeningly sweet yet still familiar to my nose, to the classical melody that hums in the air coming from the music player I gave to her as a present.

Whenever she studies things, she lets classical music play so she could focus more. And looking at her study table now, it really looks like she could do more relaxing.

Her table are filled with books and notebooks - some are open, some are not. I used to see her studying things but this, this is insane. There are more books sprawled on the table now. Normally, she just read two reference books and the book the school gave us. Today, it looks like she’s revising for finals already and let me tell you that midterms just ended two weeks ago. It’s too early for that.

When Bonnibel entered her room, she immediately walked towards her table and sat down on her chair before submerging herself in another self-study session and up until now she still hasn’t looked up to me or even acknowledged my presence.

At first, I’m completely okay with that. I just focused my attention on the things around her room.

Like the classical and fictional books, novels, and even the reference books inside her bookshelves; or the shelf where all of her trophies and plaques are all lined up to - I don’t know - maybe to intimidate every single person who set foot on this room (don’t worry, I’m used to see Bonnie winning every competition she joined. I’m not intimidated. I’m totally not intimidated by all those. I mean- Oh look a dragonfly!)

Now that I’m here with her, I don’t know how to say to her what I wanted to say. I mean, I just wanted to come here and tell her – to convince her- to come with me, to hang out like old times.

I walked towards her bed and sat down in a way that I was still facing her.

Finally, Bonnie answered. “Oh, yeah,” she said like it just dawned her that there was another person in the room. She swiveled her chair in a 180-degree turn to face me. “I’m so sorry, Marce. I was- I’m just busy these days. By the way, do you need something? You surprise me there. You really made a scene in coming over here,” she chuckled. “You know, you could’ve just texted me and I can open the front door for you.”

I waved my hand. “Psh. What’s the fun in there?! Climbing a tree and using your balcony doors are way more exciting than you inviting me in.”

Bonnie laughed and shook her head. “You really are something. I’m glad our guards didn’t chase you away or something.”

“There are guards?”

“Shut up! You know that,” Bonnie exclaimed, laughing.

I like it a lot whenever I made Bonnie laugh. I feel like it was some feat many people couldn’t do.

“So, what’s up with the surprise?” She asked me.

“Hmmm.” I let my back fall to the mattress, sinking me. I was amazed at how soft and smooth Bonnie’s cushion is. “I’m bored,” I finally said to her.

“You’re bored, so now you’re disturbing me.”

I looked at her and saw her with an eyebrow raised. I grinned. “Yep, you got it.”

She rolled her eyes. “Marce, I’m busy.” She turned her back to me and continued whatever she was doing before.

I groaned. “Bonnie, it’s a weekend! Come on, just this one.”

“Marceline, I’m sorry. But I can’t,” she persisted, shaking her head.

I sighed. “Fine,” I whined.

I turned my back against her, still laying on her bed. I closed my eyes, trying to dissipate the anger I’m feeling in my chest.

…

I opened my eyes. Sleep still clinging in my eyes.

I didn’t realize that I slept. It took me by surprise when I saw Bonnie sleeping beside of me. Her baggy shirt was pushed up and I could see her pale flat belly, her legs were also bare of any clothing because she was wearing short shorts. A blush was forming on my face, plus the fact that I slept on her bed wasn’t helping too.

I looked away from her, instead I looked at my surroundings and I noticed that it was already late afternoon.

I stopped the yawn that almost escaped out my mouth. I stood up and stretched out my arms. I was now looking at the table full of books. I sighed.

 _What are you even doing, Bon? This is suicide._ I shook my head, hating the fact that Bonnie was overdoing all her works.

I looked at Bonnie’s sleeping form instinctively, she was curled up in a fetal position, looking cold. I couldn’t bear to see that thus the reason why I covered her up with a blanket. I was about to finish when she woke up, stopping me midway.

“Marce?” She asked groggily, curling up more because of the warmth from the blanket.

“Hmm?” I covered her entirely up to her shoulders.

“Where are you?” She asked, eyes closed. “Sleep with me.”

I blushed impulsively. Thoughts pushed through my mind at her suggestion. And then I felt embarrassed at what I’m thinking. “Are you still sleepy?” I asked her.

“Hmm,” she agreed. She then opened her eyes. “You tempted me earlier. I saw you sleeping and then I couldn’t help but sleep with you too.” She smiled. “What time is it?”

I smiled, chuckling. “A day just passed. You’re really a heavy sleeper.” I joked.

“What?!” She seemed awake now, sitting up immediately. When she realized that I was joking, she slapped me on my shoulders. “That’s not a good joke you know.”

I was still laughing at this point. “You should’ve seen your face.”

“Whatever.” She stood up, half of the blanket fell on the floor. “So, it’s almost 4pm, huh?”

I nodded my head, still laying down at her bed. Bonnibel went to retrieve her phone which was charging.

“Would you like to come with me to school?” I asked, breaking the silence off.

She looked at me, confusion etching on her face. “Why?”

I shrugged. I didn’t know what I’m talking about anymore. “Stargazing at the rooftop?” It seems I was also questioning myself.

She looked at me with her decisive eyes. Finally she sighed. “Are you really that bored, Marce?”

I felt my head nodding even though that wasn’t what I wanted to do.

“Did you know that there’s a 70 percent chance of raining this day?”

I didn’t know that. I haven’t watched TV for a while now to know what they’re saying in weather forecasts. “Well, there’s still the 30 percent chance of not raining right?” I persisted.

I saw Bonnie eyeing me, looking troubled too. I feel like she’s having second thoughts. But I don’t like seeing Bonnie troubled so I stood up from her bed.

“Well, forget whatever I just said.” I chucked nervously. “I… I should go now. I better let you get back to things,” I said with a smirk. “Don’t want to hold you up.” I said it casually, so she wouldn’t felt bad that I’m now leaving her after a rejection coming from her. I know Bonnie too well to think about that.

“Marce, I-”

I cut her off with a laugh. “Bon,” I started. “Come on, don’t feel bad. It’s really okay. I promise,” I said with a wide grin so she wouldn’t be worried about me. “You should continue,” I nodded my head to her desk of books “-your work? If that’s work?”

“Marce,” Bonnie looked so trouble. I hate leaving her like that but I need to leave now.

“Am I a bad… friend?” She ended the question with a soft voice.

I turned to face her again. “Bonnie!” I raised my voice. “Of course you’re not. What the hell are you even asking?!”

She shook her head. “I want to go with you.”

I hate how that made my legs feel like their jelly. Damn you, Bonnie! You make my heart ache so much!

“I really want to go with you, you know.”

“But?”

“There are no buts,” she shook her head.

“Then why do you have to ask that question?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Anyway, let me come with you.”

I looked at her eyes and I could see that she looks serious now. I smiled. “Really?”

She nodded.

“You agreed now. No backing out okay?”

Bonnibel rolled her eyes. “Yep, but I do have a bad feeling about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say, but this is the last chapter I made. I told you it's unfinished. Hahaha. So I guess this it. 
> 
> Buut, I'm actually thinking of continuing this... because Obsidian is getting released in a couple of days from now and that encouraged me again to write Bubbline. (Wooh! I'm so excited for Obsidian) I'm really soft for them. But I'm still not sure, really. Hahaha. I'm also actually thinking of finishing Pouring Rain and Commiserating Changes (they're still in FF.net) before continuing. So, wow. I'm getting ahead of myself again. So, that's it. Bye. Thank you so much. :3


End file.
